Hold On
by quanta-warrior
Summary: James is suicidle and Lily helps him. They become really close friends.Then they face more problems. Can they pull each other through? Will they get together? Read on and please note- this is not lovehate!


Hold On

Disclaimer: This is not mine, okay? It all belongs to J.K.Rowling apart from maybe the ploy but everything else is hers. So please don't sue-I have nothing!!

You this pain you cannot bare

But we all bleed the same way that you do

We all have the same things to go thru

Hold on……..if you feel like letting go

Hold on …….it gets better than you know

-Hold on, Good Charlotte

Lily walked in to the 5th year boys' dorm and saw the bathroom door was open and the light was on. She sighed, when would these guys learn to shut the door and turn the light off.

She walked over and stepped in the bathroom to turn the light off when she saw James sitting in the corner and muttering softly. She was about to make a stupid comment when she saw what he was holding in his hand. It was a razor blade.

"No, No, No," she muttered under her breath while walking over to him. He didn't notice her. He had made a small cut along the vein and was watching the blood trickle down his vein. She slid down the wall and sat down next to him.

"James, what are you doing? This is crazy!," He seemed to be in a trance and just handed her a piece of paper had had been lying at his feet while still watching the blood. It was a letter, it read:

Dear Mr. Potter,

            We are sorry to inform you of the death of your parents, Mr. and Mrs. Potter and your sister Chloe. They were murdered last night by Lord Voldermort at their house. We are deeply sorry about your loss,

                                                Yours Sincerely,

                                                            Joanna Macintyre

                                                            Head Auror

                                                            Ministry of Magic

            Lily gasped "Oh, God! James, I'm so sorry!" she whispered. "There's no need, you never did anything" he said bitterly. They sat in silence for a couple of minutes but eventually Lily looked at James and the saw the blood was still trickling and was now staining his t-shirt but he didn't seem to mind.

            She grabbed the razor blade out of his hand      and picked up a small towel and wrapped it around his wrist. "You can't do this James, your mum and dad wouldn't want this, neither would Chloe, she wouldn't want her big brother giving up!" He sighed coming out of his trance at last "I just feel empty like I have nothing to live for" Lily cut in here "Of course you have stuff to live for James, what about me, Remus, Sirius and Peter? I thought you wanted to make Head Boy, Quidditch Captain, break the prank record?"

"I do Lils, it's just that stuff doesn't seem to matter anymore," he whispered, " I mean who's going to be there when I graduate?"

"I am James. I'm the one who's going to cheer you on when you play Quidditch, when you graduate, when you get Head Boy. It may not be much but I promise I'll be there" she paused "If you promise me one thing-"

"What's that?" he said looking up.

"Promise me you'll hold on-just till the end of the summer. Hold on for me and I'll be there. Promise?"

"Promise." He said. "But why the end of the summer?"

"Cause you're gonna spend the summer with me, we only have one more week of school and then we're free, so you'll come to mine and by the end of the summer and we'll see if you've changed you're mind about giving up." She removed the blood-stained towel and pulled out her wand "I can heal it but it'll still scar." She whispered still not being able to get over the fact that he had done that to himself.

"I know." He whispered "You can't heal self-inflicted wounds by magic. I was paying attention in class that time." 

She smiled. "Not like you" she said grinning. He grinned back.

"Thanks, Lils. This means a lot."

"Hey! Its not a problem." she said, "Now are we going to get dinner or what?"

"Sure Lils but one thing,"

"Yeah"

"Lets not tell the guys about this yet, okay?"

"Sure" she said, "Now lets get a move on I'm starving" She pulled him up off the floor and hugged him tightly. "We'll get thought this," she whispered.

He nodded "Yeah, we'll get through this."

A/N: I hope you like this. It is my first attempt at a fanfic. And it's not a one shot, I am going to continue it. Please review and tell me what you think. Please! Please! Please!

Lots of Love,

quanta-warrior


End file.
